


Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain gets in the way of Ella and Kit's return from their honeymoon, but neither mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

The Summer Palace was called ‘the Summer Palace’ for a reason, it being built and designed for use in the warmer months. It offered a look onto the sea, providing a trail down to the sand and breathtaking gardens. As a summer retreat for the royal family, it was airy and full of light - in the summer. Out of season, however, it was not such a pleasantly light residence. Obviously, the occupants weren’t there for the views or the refreshing walking opportunities, so going in the winter had not meant quite so much to the couple as it would have, but it did no good for the King and his newly crowned queen to be trapped on their honeymoon because of the roads deterioration - dirt turning into complete and utter liquid beneath the heavy assault of rain. 

Ella, watching two raindrops trickle down with dragging slowness the glass pane, hands pushing the drape aside as she stared intently at the helpless beads of water. She looked ethereal in the curious light the overcast day let in, and the candle light that glowed from the bedside table. Kit could barely comprehend how beautiful she was, more and more by the day. She was his love, his wife, his queen and his perfection. 

The pair had spent a whole week excused from any duty, or obligation, since they abandoned the court and it’s trappings a day after her coronation, and to the most part that included clothes. Kit himself was dressed only in a loosely tied dressing robe (the fire provided enough heat within the Kings Chambers) and she was in a gossamer nightgown that meant he could see everything. He couldn’t help but watch her from over the brief letter the Grand Duke sent with a rider earlier that morning. It detailed some short skirmishes about the court and the weather forecast for the week, which to Kits delight declared that his honeymoon looked to be practically doubled. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Ella told the wind through the window, relishing the warmth of the fire and candles, and the feel of her husbands eyes watching her with an intense drive behind them. That sensation would never fade away, the surge of excitement, the thrill of feeling admired by the only person she would ever consider in that light… The roads would look terrible, she imagined. “Not yet, anyway.” She added hurriedly, turning to check Kits expression, fearing she erred in expressing herself. It wasn’t entirely true, after all. She had become very fond of her new home, and looked forward to greeting it again, but there was something so promising in the unspoken hint of next to complete privacy, something they would find hard to come by forever more. 

“We don’t need to.” He answered her with a distant expression evident. “Even the stone road will be underwater by now, and the storms have no inclination of dissipating.” Ella was mildly surprised, and her delight grew upon the realisation that rain further meant being confined to the indoors - not that they needed an excuse to remain so.

“Do you remember that snowball fight we had?” She laughed. “Right over there, beside the third bench.” She nodded in the direction off into the gardens. Kit did indeed recall how, on their first morning at their retreat that they had went for an early walk in the freshly fallen snow and thrown piles of wet sludge at each other until they were soaked through - and neither had objected to swiftly removing themselves of the sodden garments once safely inside their quarters. She sighed, her chest heaving with the movement and that was enough for Kit to suggest a change of course. 

“Ella, would you very much mind coming over here for a minute?” Or an hour, or better yet the rest of the day? With an idea of what he intended, his wife promptly rose to her feet and walked across the room, though Kit would have preferred she ran.

“I don’t suppose you wish to volunteer in helping me with a knot or two, Mister Kit?” Ella inquired as his hands found their sworn nemeses, the laces of her shift - or rather, any stay that kept her body separated from his. He only laughed as he had hauled her into his lap, lips roaming her neck as Ella’s hands tangle with his hair - which was already a mess, but he could not complain. 

“I love you.” He breathed into her skin, triumphant in his war against the dreaded ties and knots. Within seconds, his hands found a new occupation, one coming to cradle her head as she pulled him up for a kiss, the other sliding beneath her attire and edging it’s way up her thigh. When her tongue darted inside his mouth, his hand almost forgot it’s path, his head swimming with the intoxicating feel of their kiss. They could have continue like that for hours, just relishing the taste of each other and abandoning all sense of time, or awareness of the world about them. That was, until Kits hand worked her shift up to reveal her waist and she straddled him, hovering over his… The bed wasn’t close enough, and they were in a mound on the floor, limbs entangled within the second, and any form of movement eliciting soft and hungry moans. 

All their times before there had been a build up, but not this time. This time there was no time for a build up, they need each other like oxygen, and it was if they were drowning as Ella’s shift was hastily ripped from her body, Kits robe torn off and cast aside. Just this was enough to have them both become next to delirious, tumbling about the floor as they desperately attempted to touch every inch of skin all at once. His groans were vibrating down her neck, her whimpers and mewls reaching the high ceiling and all that existed was one another. Only her soft body, her accommodating neck and delicate breasts, and her strong thighs that tightened their grip of his sides in a spasm of pleasure that overcame the pair of them. Only his burning lips, his muscled chest pressed against hers and his gentle arms that clung to her so tightly. 

The rain thundered on the roof, and lightning flashes could be seen behind the drapes, illuminating the room for all of an instant. The fire roared, logs cackling and snapping beneath the furious heat, and servants came and went - making a point to avoid the Kings Chambers and the surrounding rooms, if they could. Everything continued as it did, and none intended to make it otherwise until the sun came the next day.


End file.
